wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Chief Telemancer Oculeth
| location = Suramar | status = Alive | students = Warpcaster Thwen, Third Telemancer Syranel }} Chief Telemancer Oculeth is a nightborne located in Suramar. He is a master telemancer and a vendor. History Before the shield around Suramar City was raised, he maintained Oculeth's Workshop and a teleportation network around the zone which fell out of use. Banished for resisting the Legion takeover of the city, his work was still vital to the Nightborne, who made an effort to loot the structures connected to his old workshop's network. After the most vital components were secured and the looting disrupted, he moved to Shal'Aran and worked to restore the rest of the network.Quest:Oculeth's WorkshopQuest:The Delicate Art of Telemancy When the arcan'dor in Shal'Aran grew to bear fruit, Oculeth was among the first (alongside Thalyssra and Valtrois) to taste it, this cured his addiction to the Nightwell, restoring him to a nightborne once again.Quest:Arcan'dor, Gift of the Ancient Magi Oculeth eventually set up a new teleportation beacon at Evermoon Terrace after the previous one in the district was destroyed following The Duskwatch's massacre of it's citizens.Quest:The Way Back Home As the rebellion began their march on Suramar City, Oculeth, along with Khadgar, set up a telemancy trap for the Duskwatch army.Quest:Full Might of the Elves Oculeth also procures a telemancy beacon for Astravar Harbor, allowing the rebellion to access the area.Quest:Staging Point After Elisande's demise, he was present in the Nighthold when Thalyssra proclaimed the Nightwell to be destroyed.Quest:Fate of the Nightborne He later received the coordinates to Silvermoon City and teleported Thalyssra there.Quest:Silvermoon City Once the nightborne joined the Horde, he is seen in the Nighthold where he opened a portal to Orgrimmar.First Arcanist Thalyssra#The Nighthold In Battle for Azeroth Oculeth can be found in Dazar'alor in Zuldazar, where he has set up portals to the Orgrimmar, Silvermoon City, and Thunder Bluff. He comments on how surprised he is that the Horde had never set up an official bureau of telemancy, and has no idea how Horde citizens travel with any degree of safety with all those random portals tearing holes in reality without any proper anchoring. Oculeth is pleased to offer a network of stabilized teleportation to the Horde. Quests *Quest:Oculeth's Workshop *Quest:The Delicate Art of Telemancy *Quest:Network Security *Quest:Close Enough *Quest:Hungry Work *Quest:Survey Says... *Quest:Feed Oculeth *Quest:Bring Home the Beacon *Quest:Silence in the City *Quest:Crackdown *Quest:We Need Weapons *Quest:Telemantic Expanse *Quest:Survey the City *Quest:Experimental Instability *Quest:Breaching the Sanctum *Quest:Fate of the Nightborne Quotes ;Greeting *Why hello. *Have you made a discovery? *Ala'amanos. *What is our destination? ;Pissed *You were just leaving, right? *Need a teleport? Preferably somewhere far. *Blink off, already! *See? Now you made me swear. ;Farewell *Respect magic, or it will break you. *Tal'bala. *May your path be clear. *Test. Observe. Repeat. ;Shal'Aran I hunger, but I press on. ;Post-Quest:Friends On the Outside : Spend 10 Ancient Mana to gain Warpwalking? : (Accept/Cancel) ;Withering ;Cured * It feels so good to no longer be hungry. I bet I could teleport anything now! * Telemancy beacons help supply power for teleportation triangulations. We should construct additional beacons. * Mage portals take so long to cast. With telemancy, it is like instant transmission! ;After Quest:Temporal Investigations Trapped in time. See THIS is why I stick with telemancy! Chronomancy is dangerous stuff. They could be stuck. Forever. We must stop Elisande! Notes *Oculeth learned from Khadgar about the blink spell the Council of Six used to teleport Dalaran, and was intrigued. *Oculeth is voiced by Keith Szarabajka. Patch changes * References External links Category:Mages Category:Nightborne Category:Nightfallen Category:Quest givers Category:Nighthold NPCs Category:Suramar NPCs Category:Zuldazar NPCs